


An Awful Long Time to Wait

by Magz (sparklepocalypse)



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Bathroom Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklepocalypse/pseuds/Magz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"... when Jensen'd suddenly left the business and Jared's role as a reporter in Los Angeles during the riots had sent his career skyrocketing, contact had sort of -- faded."</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Awful Long Time to Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the wonderful, fabulous, talented, and smarter-than-me [](http://kantayra.livejournal.com/profile)[kantayra](http://kantayra.livejournal.com/) for the beta. And to [](http://jyuu-chan.livejournal.com/profile)[jyuu_chan](http://jyuu-chan.livejournal.com/) for the moral support and the, y'know. Pressure to finish.

After the show had ended, they'd meant to keep in touch. Truly, they had, but when Jensen'd suddenly left the business and Jared's role as a reporter in Los Angeles during the riots had sent his career skyrocketing, contact had sort of -- faded.

Which is why Jared was so shocked to turn to the left at a red carpet event ten years down the line and suddenly see Jensen standing there, looking rested, relaxed, and as though he'd never even _dreamed_ of giving up the Hollywood lifestyle. Looking happy. And holding hands with some guy that Jared had never seen before in his entire life.

Jared's eyes narrowed.

 

He barely paid attention to the presentations; he hadn't been nominated, after all, and had only attended to drum up promotion for his latest project. What had started as casual glances in the direction of Jensen and _that guy_ had quickly escalated into blatant staring as the ceremony progressed.

The music swelled and Jensen stood and headed for one of the exits.

Without thinking, Jared followed him.

He caught a glimpse of Jensen as he disappeared into a restroom. Offering a terse, cursory smile for an usher standing nearby, Jared strode right in after him and locked the door as it closed.

"What -- " Jensen began as he was manhandled away from the sink and slammed against a nearby wall, " -- the hell? Jared!"

"Who is that guy?" Jared demanded, his hands clutching Jensen's shoulders, keeping him pinned to the wall.

"He's my date," Jensen replied as he pushed against Jared's grip. "What's wrong with you? Let go of me!"

"What, so now all of a sudden you're dating guys?" Jared asked.

"I've always dated guys, Jared." Jensen shoved Jared's hands away. "Guess you just never noticed."

"If I'd thought, even for a minute that you -- " Jared whirled away, clenching his jaw and curling his fingers into tight fists until his knuckles were starkly pale against his tanned skin. "I would've -- "

"What? Hit me?" Jensen asked, gesturing at Jared's fists.

"No," Jared muttered.

"Quit the show?"

"No!" He turned back to Jensen, fists unclenching.

"What, Jared? What would you have done?" Jensen asked quietly, his eyes cold.

It was as though someone had shoved Jared hard from behind as he stumbled forward, grabbing Jensen by the shoulders again.

Jensen's lips were soft, pliant, and tasted like mint toothpaste and champagne. And he wasn't kissing back.

"Oh, God." Jared tore himself away, his mortification plain on his face. "I'm sorry," he muttered as he crossed the bathroom in three long strides. He yanked on the door handle, only belatedly remembering it was locked, and fumbled with the mechanism. "Shit!"

The door finally unlocked with a loud click that echoed through the tiled room, but locked again quickly. Then Jensen's hands were on _Jared's_ shoulders. Jared was a little confused about what was happening until Jensen called him a moron and kissed him until his toes curled inside his very expensive shoes.

Jensen's hands slipped down his arms and up his back, and Jared took advantage of his superior height for a minute to pull away from the kiss with a smack. "Jensen, wait! What -- " He cut off with a soft moan as Jensen's lips latched onto his throat.

"Tryin' to make up for the fifteen years we could've been doing this," Jensen replied, biting down softly. He moved one hand from Jared's back around to his front, trailing his fingertips down Jared's outer thigh and then back up his inner.

Jared grabbed his hand just short of its apparent destination. "We can't!" he said. "We're in the bathroom at Radio City Music Hall, Jensen. There are thousands of people sitting twenty feet away."

"I know," Jensen said, prying Jared's fingers off his wrist. "But you can't go back out there as hard as you are." He cupped Jared's balls, then ran his fingers over the length of his cock.

Jared shuddered and gave in. He wrapped his arms around Jensen's back and pulled him in until they were pressed snugly against each other, then cupped the back of Jensen's head and kissed him with a decade and a half of pent-up sexual frustration. Their lips parted immediately, tongues slipping wetly together and teeth clicking as each tried to devour the other through the kiss.

Jensen's hands were on his chest, then, racing through the buttons on his shirt, and Jared felt a little self-conscious because no matter how he trained, a 39-year-old man didn't look like a 24-year-old. But the way Jensen was looking at his bare skin pretty much obliterated any modesty he felt, and _ohjesuschrist_ Jensen's mouth on his nipple gave him gooseflesh all over. Feeling a little overwhelmed, he clutched at Jensen -- at his arms, at his sides -- and let out a girly noise that he'd never admit to making.

Jensen's hands were on Jared's ass, then, and Jared felt him grinning against his chest before he straightened. He shoved his hips against Jared's thigh, Jared's cock pressing against his lower belly, and they thrust together while Jensen's lips traversed across the line of Jared's jaw.

With another moan, Jared spun them around and pressed Jensen against the nearest wall. He tugged Jensen's shirt out of his pants with one hand as he raked a hand through Jensen's -- _longer_ , his brain supplied -- hair and kissed him hard.

The next moment found Jared on his knees, shoving Jensen's shirt up with one hand and his pants down with the other, then dragging his tongue up and down the full, thick length of cock presented to him. He was gratified with a choked moan and Jensen's hands fisting in his hair as he took the flared head into his mouth and sucked gently.

"Jared -- " Jensen said, his voice gone raspy and deep, cutting off as Jared's lips caressed his shaft. "Jared. Oh, _Christ_." His hips twitched. "I want you to fuck me."

Mouth sliding off Jensen's cock with a wet _pop_ , Jared stared up at him with dark eyes. "I'm sucking you off later," he declared.

Jensen let out a surprised laugh. "Can't argue with that," he said. He pulled Jared to his feet, moaning again when Jared licked one final stripe up the length of his shaft. "You're a fucking tease," he complained.

"I always follow through," Jared replied. His lips fastened on Jensen's again, his cock throbbing in his pants and pressing insistently against the zip. He pressed the heel of his hand against it, curling his fingers under his sac, and walked them backwards across the room until he felt a countertop bite into the back of his upper thigh. "You got anything?" he asked into Jensen's mouth.

"Inside pocket of my jacket," Jensen replied. He pulled away and let his pants drop to his ankles, then shuffled to the counter and leaned over it, spreading his legs as far as his pants would allow.

Jared pressed up against Jensen from behind, his cock grinding against Jensen's bare ass with every little rock of his hips. He slid his hands up Jensen's front, over his belly and his pecs, then felt around for the pocket Jensen'd mentioned. He looked up. Met Jensen's eyes in the mirror, then watched his hands.

Jensen reached back and cupped Jared's ass again, pulling him in tighter. "Off. Take your pants off," he insisted. He released Jared then, batting his hands away. " _That's_ not my inside pocket," he said with a grin.

"So I got sidetracked," Jared muttered. He made quick work of the fastenings on his pants and even before the garment began to droop he was back on Jensen, this time sliding his cock against Jensen's cleft.

Grabbing one of Jared's hands from where they were mapping his body again -- feeling out the differences he could already see -- Jensen slapped a small tube and a foil packet into his palm. "Hurry up," he grunted, pushing his ass back against Jared's dick. "We've got about seven minutes before the show's over and that hallway outside fills with people who need to use this bathroom."

Jared tore open the packet and rolled the condom down his shaft. "Do you need -- " he began, already opening the little tube and wetting his fingertips with the slick. He stared at Jensen in the glass, at the way his chest heaved and his fingers clenched on the countertop.

"Two," Jensen said. "Just two, then fuck me." He arched his back as Jared's fingers nudged his opening, letting out a little moan and locking eyes with Jared in the mirror as Jared's finger pushed inside. "Fuck, your _hands_ ," he muttered.

"You like that?" Jared asked in his ear, his eyes never leaving the mirror. "You like my finger in your ass, opening you up?" His hips rocked in time with his hand, cock painting wet streaks on Jensen's ass. "Want more? You want my whole hand, don't you?"

Jensen shuddered, rocking back on Jared's finger. "Yeah," he rasped, leaning back. His hand found the back of Jared's neck as Jared sucked on a spot just behind his ear.

"Later," Jared promised, circling Jensen's hole with a second finger before pressing it in beside the first.

"You're gonna be doing -- oh _fuck_ \-- a lot to me later," Jensen commented as Jared crooked his fingers, nudging his prostate.

Pulling his hand away entirely, Jared squeezed the remaining lube onto his latex-covered cock and spread it with his fingers. "Damn right," he muttered. He bent his knees slightly and lined up, the head of his dick nudging against Jensen's hole. Then he wrapped an arm around Jensen's belly and pushed inside.

Jensen's fingers scrambled for purchase on the counter and he let loose a groan as the first few inches pressed into him. "You're fucking huge," he muttered. "Probably should've gone with three."

Jared stopped moving immediately. "Am I hurting you?"

Jensen shook his head. "Just let me adjust for a second." He clenched and released a few times.

Jared moaned into Jensen's hair as the pulsing of Jensen's ass around his cock made his eyes cross. "You're gonna kill me." Then Jensen started pushing his ass back in little rocks of his hips and he grabbed blindly for the counter to hold himself upright.

When Jared was fully seated, Jensen adjusted his grip on the counter. "Hard and fast, Jared. Fuck me."

Jared could never deny such a request.

The _slapslapslap_ of flesh on flesh echoed through the bathroom, their groans mingling in as Jared fucked Jensen for all he was worth. Jensen gave as good as he got, thrusting his ass back with every stroke, groping every part of Jared he could reach. "So fucking hot," Jared muttered, mouthing the back of Jensen's neck.

The door rattled.

"Shit," Jensen muttered. "C'mon, c'mon." He reached for his cock, jerking off in time to Jared's thrusts. "Gotta come before they unlock it!" he laughed.

"I'm almost there. You come first," Jared said. His hips arced against Jensen's ass at a dizzying pace, over and over until his vision blurred and all that was left was Jensen's tight hole grasping his cock.

"Well, if you insist," Jensen said with a breathless grin. He followed Jared's gaze to where his hand was reflected in the mirror, moving over his cock. Releasing the counter with his other hand, he cupped and fondled his balls and came with a hiss all over his fingers.

Jared, transfixed by the sight of Jensen's cock spurting into his hand, slammed into Jensen's ass once more and held as he released into the condom, his thighs trembling and his balls throbbing with the force of it.

The door rattled again.

"No time for afterglow," Jensen said with a bit of a frown. He hissed again when Jared pulled out, and turned on the sink to wash his hands.

Jared cleaned up and pulled up his pants. He mopped his face free of sweat with a paper towel and buttoned up his shirt, tucking it back in and attempting to make himself look presentable. A glance over at Jensen told him that Jensen was succeeding much more than he. He straightened his hair, splashed some water on his face -- and the door opened.

"Did you know the door was locked?" a maintenance man asked as he walked in, peering at the mechanism.

"No," Jared and Jensen answered together.

"No," Jared repeated. "Does it do that often?"

"Happens all the time. Tried to talk to management about getting doors that don't lock installed, but they wouldn't hear of it..." he trailed off. "Sorry, sirs. Probably don't want to hear about that. Big night, after all."

"Sure is," Jared agreed.

"Well, thank you," Jensen said, "for unlocking it. We'd probably be stuck in here for God knows how long if you hadn't."

"It was no problem," the maintenance man answered. "You have a good night." He left the bathroom, whistling.

Jared let out a little laugh and made for the door.

"Hey," Jensen said, catching Jared by the sleeve. "You made a lot of promises, you know."

"Yeah, I did." Jared turned to face Jensen. "You intending to collect on those?"

"You bet your ass," Jensen replied. Then he kissed Jared, long and slow and deep, until the door rattled again and started to open. He pulled away with a grin and left the bathroom.


End file.
